User blog:Sorahameru/Lune, the solace of the moon
Lune, the solace of the moon is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Lune calls shining light on an area for 4. Enemies will take magic damage per second while allies will be healed. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50/55/60/65/70 |costtype = mana |range = 400 }} Lune may only cast this upon becoming one with the moon's darkness. In this form, her Q, shining moon, shall deal the damage over time and the heal over time as initial damage and will not further damage enemies that have taken the damage. However, new enemies and allies will still take damage. Cooldown will also be shortened |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 0 |costtype = mana |range = 400 }} Lune will gain passive spell vamp. Spell vamp is lost in darkness form. |description2 = Lune will blast a targeted area with a moon rock that is 75 in Aoe. The blast will knock back those near it by 200 range. Allies will also gain a speed buff while enemies will take a speed debuff. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 625 }} Lune will stun those hit by the Moon blast after they are knocked back by her passive amount stun. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 0 |costtype = mana |range = 625 }} Lune will stand resolute becoming a still statue in which enemies around her will become airborne. Enemies will also take true damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 140 |costtype = mana |range = 250 }} Allies near Lune will also gain a buff for 4 seconds, increasing their range by 200 for their auto-attacks |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 0 |costtype = mana |range = 400 }} }} Lune is a fastidious and charming, as well as immortal, lady who has no remembrance of her past. Her first memory would be when she saw Diana, wearing ceremonial armor and crying a river. Years later, Diana also began teaching her the magics of the moon. As Lune began to show aptitude, Diana began teaching her more and more; however, the harder of the magics of the moon that involved black magic were rejected by Lune’s brain. Wrought with agony at the waste of such potential, Diana ordered Lune into a deathmatch with her. Tears streamed from Lune’s eyes as she fought against the woman who had taught her and fed her. Bringing the scythe to eye level, she slashed at her mentor; instantly, Diana was thrown aside and blood started to flow. Lune could bear it no longer. She ran away, wishing to die on the peaks of Mount Targon. She fell into a deep slumber there for years, not knowing anything about the changes in the world. She could not die on those peaks and could not rid herself of their embrace, until Pantheon found her. With his relic weapons, he freed Lune from her snowy prison and recognized the mark of a gifted magician. Pantheon delivered her to the institute and let the summoners choose her fate. She was told this; if she fought in the League, her last wish would be granted. Lune, wanting to die, accepted the summons and now fights on the league, fighting for any country who pays for her and for any country who has made a breakthrough in killing her. - The solace the moon gave me is not enough; only deaths embrace may calm me now. -Lune Category:Custom champions